Family Dynamics
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Prompt from valcyx3: Icy & Valtor have kids. Two Daughters and a Son. I really liked how my last poem fic turned out so I decided to do this one poetry style. There's a sort of rift between the family, one kid is on Icy's side the other on Valtors. The third child is caught in the middle.


Blizzard was always on Icy's side.

Elize was always with Valtor.

Manda was caught in the middle of it all.

That was just the way it was. Manda called it crazy family dynamics. Icy preferred 'a slow deterioration of marital vows'. Of course Valtor couldn't even agree with her there. He liked to call it 'temporary minor disputes every now and again.'

How could it be temporary if the problems kept arising? How could it be temporary if they were fighting over whether or not the disputes were temporary?

Blizzard was only just a baby, his mother in her early 30's.

Elize had yet to be born, her father exactly 35.

Manda was the oldest at age 4.

That was when the marriage was happy. Icy was still expecting…at least in the sense that she planned on having a third child in the near future. That was something she and Valtor agreed on. That was when they didn't fight, when he held her close, and when they took the children to the park.

And so it was they both wondered to themselves if they could ever go back to that point in time? And to themselves they also pondered; how can we fix this?

Blizzard was only 10, his mother in her early 40's.

Elize was only 6, her father exactly 45.

Manda was the still the oldest at age 14.

That was how things were now. Neither mentioned at all their inner thoughts—that they wanted to fix things. Instead they would toss things about the house. Valtor tossing angry words and Icy—the more physical of the two—would throw an object or two.

That was on Manda. The girl would often offer ideas and would ask; why aren't you getting along anymore? Can I help? Can we do something as a family tonight?

Blizzard was whom the fight was about.

Elize agreed that he should be punished for his poor grades.

Manda locked herself up in her room, trying to block it out.

That was the day things seemed to be at their worst. Blizzard ran to his mother when Valtor took his xBox and told him to go study. Icy said he was just a kid, to let him live a little—life isn't all about school. Valtor crossed the line in saying he 'outta smack the boy silly.'

How could he say something like that to their son? To anyone else, fine…but their son? How could she just let the kid get away with everything? Shouldn't they aim to raise their kids not to be like they were?

Blizzard said he was gonna run away.

Elize yelled good don't come back.

Manda wondered if he actually had the balls to do it.

That was the night when Manda put her foot down. Of course the kid was gonna go for it and she wouldn't let that happen, she loved her brother very much. That was the night Manda told them all off—Icy, Valtor, Blizzard, and even little Elize.

Why don't you guys ever try to see the other side? Why are you even getting involved with this Elize, it had nothing to do with you?

Blizzard called Manda a 'booty tart'.

Elize said that was the dumbest insult she ever heard.

Manda, ignoring her brother, shot a glance in the direction of her still bickering parents.

That was when Manda realized just how insane all of this was. That was when Manda figured it out; Blizzard and Elize were structuring their fight in just the way their parents were. And here Manda's mother and father were ignoring their fighting children to fight with each other.

Blizzard said sorry for calling Manda a booty tart and Elize a butt hut.

Elize wondered why Blizzard liked butts so much and accepted the apology.

Manda was the reason they made up.

That was the night when things finally took a turn for the better. It was decided that if the children could work things out, than Icy and Valtor could as well. And they could do so without throwing things across the room and cussing each other out.

What had they even been fighting about anyhow? Did it really even matter at all? Wasn't it time they just let it go?

Blizzard hugged his father for the first time in a long time.

Elize finally let her mother tuck her in.

Manda could never be more self-satisfied.

That was the night things went back to the way they were before. Of course an occasional dispute rose every now and again, but for the most part it was worked out quickly. Nothing like before. No screaming nor slapping. No verbal attacks nor physical.

The confusion cleared away. There was no more need for questions. Everything was as it should have been, they all knew it. They were a crazy family…with some crazy family dynamics.


End file.
